Computer systems can use data compression to reduce the number of storage devices needed to store data, thereby reducing equipment and operational costs. Algorithms used to compress data include, but are not limited to, zlib, Graphics interchange Format (GIF), portable network graphics (PNG), lz4 and Roshal archive (rar). Compression algorithms data can provide a reduction of data footprints, and are typically dependent on the data that is to be compressed. For example, data which was previously compressed will not be reduced, whereas previously uncompressed text files can be reduced up to 90% of their original size.